The present invention relates generally to a double support roller winding machine for winding material webs such as paper or board webs onto core tubes with different diameters.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus in a double support roller winding machine for attaching material webs to core tubes around which the webs are to be wrapped and for severing the webs from previously wrapped tubes.
A prior art double support roller winding machine of the same general description is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 51 256. The attaching and severing device used in that machine is mounted so that it can be moved transversely to the axis of the supporting rollers on a slideway connected to lever arms. After a fully wound tube has been pushed out of the roller bed defined by the supporting rollers, the slideway is swung into the central plane of the winding machine above the supporting rollers. According to the diameter of the next core tube which is to be wrapped, the device is then moved along the slideway down more or less deeply into the roller bed from an initial upper position, until the device has been set on the apex of the next core tube around which the web of material is to be wrapped. The web is then fixed to this next core tube and the fully wound roll is severed from the attached web start. Although with this known machine the attaching and severing device always acts on the apex of the core tube, whatever the size of the core tube being used, the slideway structure and the motorised drive for the device on this slideway are extremely complex and expensive.